The Friendly Werewolf and The Wicked Witch
by BetTheDuckisInTheHat
Summary: Brittany and Santana's children want to go trick or treating for the first time. But the girls weren't expecting them to want to be just like their moms. Brittana. #DUBSPOOK ONESHOT


**Title:** The Friendly Werewolf and The Wicked Witch  
**Pairing:** Brittany/Santana  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Summary:** Brittany and Santana's children want to go trick or treating for the first time. But the girls weren't expecting them to want to be just like their moms.  
******Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I don't own these characters.**  
**

**Author's Note:** Hello Lovely people! I'm here to post another story for **BRITTANA FANDOM'S SPOOKTACULAR TOUCH-A TOUCH ME DIRTY FICTION DOUBLE FEATURE!**

Plenty of amazing authors are in this project and there's still a lot more stories to come so check out the tag **#dubspook **on tumblr.

Also, thanks to **Swinging Cloud** who came up with the amazing idea for this Halloween project and thanks to my friend **LoneGambit** who was kind enough to beta for me in this story and help me out as always. And make sure to check out her story for dubspook: _**Coming Out of My Shell. **_It's totally awesome and the second part is coming up today so get on that!

** Enjoy.**

* * *

Santana thought they wouldn't actually go through with it when she first heard them asking for it the previous week. But here she was, sewing a wizard costume for her son as Brittany prepared their daughter's costume in the next room. Just last week, her screaming children had come to them jumping up and down and asking for their first Halloween costumes.

_**Flashback**_

"_Mama!" Her four-year-old daughter came in screaming as she ran up to Brittany, who was sitting at the kitchen table and jumped into her lap. Her big brother followed close behind screaming for his mom as he ran and hugged Santana's legs by the stove. _

_Santana turned off the stove and gave the six-year-old boy a skeptical lift of her brow when he kept squishing her legs and looked up at her with his big brown eyes._

"_Mom?" He mumbled against her leg. Santana glanced at her wife who had Olivia cradled in her lap with her face buried in her chest. Brittany was wearing an amused smile and gave the brunette a nod._

"_Jax?" The boy continued to stare at his mom with pleading eyes. "What is it, honey?"_

"_Mom…" he prolonged the word and buried his face in her legs again "canwegotrickortreating?" The sound was rushed and muffled by Santana's legs. _

"_What?" Santana couldn't hold back her laugh anymore and giggled along with Brittany, who was just watching the adorable interaction between them. _

_Jax lifted his head from her legs and stared at her again before mumbling, "Mom, can we go trick or treating this year?"_

_Both women were already expecting a question like that since the month had begun. For one reason or another their children had never gone trick or treating before and they knew their boy had always wanted to do it and of course Olivia was excited by anything that made her big brother excited. _

"_Hum, I don't know, baby." Santana feigned doubt, bringing her hand to her chin as she pretended to think about it. Brittany just shook her head, suppressing a laugh and sending her wife a wink._

_Jax pulled on his mom pants to catch her attention again. "Pleaseee, mom!" he pleaded dragging out the 'please' for more effect._

_Santana looked at his pleading eyes and she could hear Olivia's soft voice from the table, "Please, mommy"_

_The brunette cracked a smile open and petted Jax's shaggy blonde hair "Okay, okay."_

_The boy released a shriek and squished her legs as hard as his tiny limbs allowed. Olivia squealed and jumped up and down on Brittany's lap; her dark loose curls bouncing along with her. Brittany squealed with her and held her by the waist so she wouldn't fall._

"_Do you want us to go with you?" Brittany asked and Olivia immediately nodded her head excitedly at her mama but Jax protested just as quickly._

"_No! We're big kids now. No grow up!" Brittany smiled as she sat her baby girl on her lap and glanced at her son that was looking at her with that familiar Lopez frown, as he had let go of his mom's legs and had his arms crossed in front of him._

_Santana on the other hand brought her hand to her face and sighed at her son's stubbornness, a trait that by the smirk Brittany was giving her was exactly like her own. She was about to lay a verbal smack down on him when Brittany interrupted her._

"_What if Sarah took you guys?" She suggested already knowing the answer as she saw her son's eyes lighting up at the familiar name. Santana nodded in agreement thinking her wife was a genius for coming up with that solution. But she did wonder if there was a reason for Brittany to give up so easily on taking the kids trick or treating._

_Sarah was their friend's Quinn only daughter. She was a kind girl that had a lot of patience with the kids whenever she babysat them and Jax happened to have a huge crush on the fifteen-year-old girl._

_Jax had a huge smile on his face as he eagerly nodded his head and looked up at his mom. Olivia just started bouncing with happiness again while sitting down on Brittany's lap as the blonde laid kisses on the crown of her head._

"_Alright, then. It's settled. I'll talk to Quinn later today." Santana said leaning down to lay a kiss on his blonde head before turning back to the stove to continue making dinner._

_Brittany asked what they were going to be for Halloween since they were so excited and Olivia's words interrupted Santana's work as soon as she heard them. _

"_I'anna be Lyc-Lyca…" she scrunched her face up in a cute frown as she tried to say the name, she shrugged and finished excitedly after a moment "Weer wolf just like Mama!'" _

_Santana froze and looked back perplexed at her girls. Brittany just laughed and corrected the girl_ _"It's a werewolf, sweetie." and gave the little girl a kiss on the cheek. Santana just shook her head at how nonchalantly about this her wife was, and finished the spaghetti sauce, bringing it to the table where the whole family was already seated._

"_What about you, Jax?" Brittany asked while Santana put the food on the children's plates; Olivia excitedly dove into the food right away while Jax picked at it._

"_Olive, slow down, honey." Santana warned the little girl who stopped eating so fast for the time being. The older brunette smiled at her daughter who just looked so much like her wife with her enthusiasm and her cat like eyes._

_Jax shyly looked at his plate before mumbling, "Can I be a Witch, like Mom?"_

_Santana stopped eating to look at her son sitting next to her, who had a hopeful expression on his face. "Are you sure, Jax?" _

_He timidly nodded his response._

_She looked at her wife and saw her smiling from across the table and she immediately returned the smile. Then she pated his blonde head saying, "Of course you can, honey." Before she leaned in to give him a tender kiss on his head and whisper in this ear "And it's Wizard, Jax."_

_He leaned back to look at her and she sent him a wink. He nodded with a smile before he finally started eating his spaghetti. _

Later that night, which was already a week ago, after the kids had been put to bed the couple had called Quinn and asked for the babysitting services of her daughter. Quinn told them Sarah was just going to hang out in her house, and she wouldn't mind taking the kids trick or treating. Also that night, Brittany had excitedly suggested that they would each make a costume for one of their kids from scratch, and to Santana's dread neither of them were allowed to cheat.

After a draw, Santana was in charge of making a wizard costume for their son and Brittany was in charge of making a werewolf costume appropriate for a four-year-old girl.

Santana couldn't believe she was still preparing this costume; she probably shouldn't have left it for the last minute, but at least she was able to come up with something decent.

Putting on the finishing touches in the costume, Santana called for Jax to come and try it on. They would all meet in the living room to show off the costumes when they were ready.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Brittany was already fixing her daughter's hair into something messy and wild before putting a cute furry hat with wolf ears the same color as Olivia's dark hair on top of her head. Olive (as they often called her) was wearing a furry top with a pretty black and pink skirt, she also had leg warmers in her legs and arms that Brittany had put fur on to give that wolf effect, along with furry shoes because Brittany didn't want her daughter to walk around barefooted. Brittany had also put some light make up on Olive to give her more wolfish features, along with some fake pointy teeth for good measure.

Brittany was very happy with her costume and so was little Olive. She wouldn't stop gushing about how pretty she looked. But both of them were becoming impatient with Santana and Jax's delay.

"Mama! I'anna go trick or treeing." The little girl pouted at her mama after minutes waiting for her mom and brother. Brittany opened her arms and the girl scooted closer on the couch and sat on her mama's lap.

"It's trick or treating, sweetie," She corrected and gave the girl a kiss on the cheek. "And don't worry, they won't take long." She paused for a moment to listen and reassured her daughter "I can already hear them coming down the stairs."

Olivia's eyes widened as she whipped her head to look at the stairs as she eagerly waited for them.

Not a second later, they saw Santana coming down the stairs with a guilty smile. "Sorry for the wait, Olive," she apologized. She already knew her daughter would be impatient for having been forced to wait so long.

Olivia didn't waste any time and jumped from Brittany's lap to show her mom her pretty costume. "Mommy, Mommy! Look at my costume!" she said excitedly as she ran in Santana's direction, who braced herself and easily picked the little girl up.

The older woman gave the girl a kiss on her pink cheek and said, "Aren't you a pretty wolf?" and the girl just giggled in her arms. "You even have your mama's pointy teeth," She laughed and touched the point of her fake teeth, and Olivia just proudly nodded.

In the corner of her eye, Santana could see Brittany blushing at her comment. She was about to tease the blonde when Brittany cut her off. "San, where is Jax?"

Santana frowned and looked behind her, and there was no sign of the little boy. She looked towards the top of the stairs and saw a hint of blonde hidden in the corner. "Jax? Come down, honey."

After a few seconds she saw his blonde head pop out from behind the handrail. "Come on, baby. You look amazing." She encouraged. He gave her a nod before slowly coming down the stairs, being careful not to trip on his robes.

As soon as he set foot on the living room, Santana heard a gasp. She turned in the direction of the sound, to see her wife with her mouth agape and immediately a smirk formed on her face.

"What is that outfit even?" Brittany muttered in astonishment but Santana definitely heard it. Jax was wearing an intricate mix of ropes with dark shades of blue and grey, covered by a black cloak and a hood with elaborate patterns at the hem; instead of wearing the typical wizard/witch hat and he wore black boots that were almost hidden by the robes.

At his mama's dumbfounded gaze and his mom's proud smile, Jax felt more assured and confidently held his staff and kept his head high.

"Santana, is that a staff?" Brittany inquired staring between the wooden rod with weird carvings in her son's hand and her wife.

Santana put her daughter down and approached her wife after giving her son a wink. "It's just an old thing I found in the attic." She said with a shrug.

Brittany pulled her aside to whisper heatedly "Are you telling me, you gave a real staff to our son?"

Santana just shrugged again and looked at her son but Brittany could see she was trying to hide a proud smirk. "Not my fault. Your son refused to look like a typical Harry Potter wizard." She explained before making sure everyone in the room would hear it as she said "He looks so much cooler like this," and both women could see the beaming smile and the growing dimples on their son's face.

"San, did you cheat?" Brittany leaned and whispered again in Santana's ear. The brunette felt a shiver at the proximity and her wife's hot breath in her ear, so she stuttered a reply.

"I-I…I didn't." But it didn't sound very convincing to Brittany, who made a mental note to bring that up later tonight. For now, she would play along and give her children the needed attention.

"Wow, Jax!" She said moving towards her son to take a better look at him. "You look amazing, sweetie!"

"Really, mama?" He asked with pure happiness in his voice; his mama's approval was just as important to him as his mom's. All his insecurity fell out the window as Brittany crouched next to him and reassured him.

"Yes! You look incredible! Like a real wizard." His smile only got bigger when Brittany leaned and peppered his face with kisses that he tried to pretend not to like.

A knock on the door interrupted the family moment. Santana, who was now just watching as Brittany, and now Olive too, complimented Jax on his high quality costume, went to get the door.

Opening the door, she was faced with a pretty hazel-eyed blonde, who looked just like her good friend Quinn.

"S'up, Q Junior?"

Sarah just rolled her eyes at Santana and allowed herself in. Santana added sarcastically "Please, do come in," after the teenager was already in the living room. The brunette closed the door and went to meet with the rest of them.

She came in the living room and overheard the ongoing conversation between Sarah and a beaming Olivia.

"So, you are a big scary werewolf?" Sarah had crouched down to be at the same eye level as the little girl.

"No!" Olive replied, slightly frustrated as she put her tiny hands on her hips "I'm a cute, friendly wear wolf. Just like Mama." She added, pointing towards Brittany.

Brittany's eyes widen and Santana just chuckled at the girl's adorableness. Sarah gave the other blonde a glance and smiled back at Olivia. "Are you, now?"

Olivia nodded excitedly, showing her pointy teeth and giving a little twirl to show off her pretty skirt. Santana joined Brittany at the coach and took her wife's hand while Sarah kept talking and praising the little girl, as Jax just timidly stood near his moms.

Sarah turned towards the boy after a while and grinned at him. "Jaxter! You look awesome!"

Jax visibly blushed at the compliment and mumbled a quite thank you to his crush. The teenager gave him a soft smile and asked, "So, what are you?" she spurred him on to get him to open up more.

He glanced at his mom, Santana gave him a firm nod, and Jax confidently dug his staff into the ground and puffed his chest. "I'm a powerful Sorcerer."

Brittany looked at her wife with a quirked brow and whispered "Sorcerer?" Santana grinned at her blonde.

"He wanted an impressive fancy name." Brittany smiled at her adorable son with his sparkling eyes as he tried to impress his crush by talking about his incredible powers.

"So are you guys ready to go?" Sarah asked after a while and was immediately answered by loud squeals from both children. She looked at their moms and saw they had gotten up from the couch and motioned for the teen to follow them to the front door. She picked Olive up and took Jax's hand before following the women.

When they got to the door, Brittany handed both of her children a pumpkin shaped bucket, before saying "You guys be good and protect Sarah from any trouble, okay?"

Jax nodded at his mama with a roll of his eyes, and Olive kept a serious face taking in her mother's orders, fully intending on keeping her babysitter safe.

"Sarah, you have all our emergency contacts, right?" Santana addressed the girl.

"Yeah I do, Aunt Tana." She reassured her favorite aunt, even if she wouldn't admit it. "Don't worry; I'll take care of the munchkins."

Olive giggled at the funny name; Sarah couldn't help but give the cute girl a peck on her pink cheek. Jax watched with a little bit of jealousy.

"Alright, have fun!" Brittany cheered, leaning in to give each of her children a little kiss on the forehead, followed by Santana who did the same.

"Say bye to your moms!" Sarah whispered to Olivia and Jax as they stepped off the porch.

There was a chorus of 'Bye' from the two children as they waved to their moms, and Brittany yelled back. "Bye! I'll see you tomorrow!"

Both women kept waving to their children even after they turned their backs, and the couple kept looking at their retreating forms until they disappeared around the corner. They completely trusted Sarah with them and it was a very safe neighborhood, but they couldn't help but still worry for them.

As they turned back to the house, Santana halted, realizing something. "Hey, what did you mean by seeing them tomorrow?" She asked with a frown.

"Oh, they are spending the night at Quinn's. She stopped by earlier to pick up their clothes." Brittany responded as nonchalantly as possible when she entered the house. Santana followed her inside, squinting her eyes suspiciously at her wife.

The brunette was definitely positive Brittany was up to something. To try and get more information, Santana asked while closing the front door.

"So, what are we doing for Halloween?

Brittany turned around and approached her wife with a glint in her eye, she put her hands on Santana's hips and gave her a quick kiss, before trailing her lips to the brunette's ear to whisper "I have a couple things in mind" as she felt the shiver that ran down her wife's body.

She pulled away with a triumphant smirk and gave Santana a playful wink before she turned around and ran up the stairs in a speed far too fast for any normal human. Santana just stood there for a few seconds completely speechless by her wife's teasing, and how after so many years together, Brittany could still have such an effect on her with just a few words.

Santana didn't waste any more time. Grabbing the nearby candy bag and empting its contents into a huge bowl, which she placed it on the porch on top of a bright orange pumpkin table, that Brittany made her buy, along with a little note so she wouldn't have to worry about any kids interrupting their private Halloween.

As soon as she closed the front door again, she ran up the stairs as fast her human body allowed her. Getting upstairs, she noticed her bedroom door was closed and she could already feel her body buzzing with excitement. She knew her wife and she couldn't wait to find out what she was up to. Because she was pretty damn sure, she was going to love it.

Opening her door, she noticed the lights were dimmed and there were a few candles lit around the room. And in the center of the room, there was a beautiful blonde wearing nothing but a silky robe. Santana licked her lips at the sight.

"So that's why you got Sarah to take the kids." Santana said with a smirk, taking a moment to appreciate her wife's toned milky legs as she made her way to the brunette. Santana had always been fascinated by the enticing way Brittany moved, always so gracious and with such fluidity in her movements.

She placed her hands at her wife's hip as she came within reach. "You sneaky wolf," she mumbled before Brittany brought their lips together. Santana felt Brittany hint her tongue at her bottom lip and she promptly opened her mouth, moaning at the feeling of their tongues brushing against each other. When she felt one of Brittany's hands on her neck and the other gripping on her hair, she pulled at the blonde's waist to bring her closer.

Releasing a moan when she realized she could feel Brittany's hardened nipples through her rope. Spurred on by her wife's noises, Brittany pushed her hips forward to grind against the brunette.

Santana broke away from the kiss with a gasp when she felt something hard and foreign hit her most intimate place. She looked at darkened blue eyes before glancing down and noticing a slight extra volume in the front of the robe.

She looked back at her wife with a quirked eyebrow. Brittany just stared back at her with clear desire and a challenging look in her eye. Santana swallowed hard before her shaky hands shifted to remove her wife's rope.

Her eyes trailed her wife's perfectly toned body; her defined collarbone and perky breasts, her rock hard abs dusted with Santana's favorite freckles, before her eyes met with the extra appendage attached to Brittany's lower half. She was right; this was definitely a surprise she was going to enjoy.

When Santana's eyes got back to Brittany's face, the blonde was wearing a smirk at her wife's stunned expression. Not even a second later, Santana launched herself forward to crush her lips against Brittany's as her hands explored her wife's exposed body.

Brittany moaned at the sudden change in her wife's behavior and hungrily welcomed Santana's tongue in her mouth again. The brunette started guiding their bodies towards the bed without breaking their kiss. The blonde's managed to mumble against her lips.

"San…"

Santana just hummed in response and continued attacking the blonde's lips, tugging at her bottom lip and sucking on it, hard, earning a groan from Brittany.

"San…t-the d-door…" Brittany finally managed to stutter out just as Santana palmed her breast and started slowly massaging them, just the way Brittany loved it.

Santana kissed her way to Brittany's ear and husked out a "Don't worry, babe," as her plump lips encircle her earlobe, making the blonde's eyes roll back.

When the brunette pulled back she stared into lust filled blue eyes before moving her free hand up and with a flick of her wrist she closed the door, without breaking eye contact with her wife.

"You are so hot when you use magic." Brittany said, her voice low with arousal before crashing their lips back together. She pushed Santana back in the opposite direction; as much as she loved when Santana used magic, she wasn't about to let Santana top her that easily. Santana saw her wife's eyes glint a yellow shade when Brittany pulled back just before they hit the wall. The blonde didn't even hesitate before ripping Santana's shirt to shreds.

In the next second, Brittany crouched and also ripped Santana's pants with her bare hands. Santana held in a whimper at how hot her wife looked and squeaked "Britt!" to scold the blonde.

Brittany looked up at her with a smirk as her eyes were still glowing yellow, knowing by the distinctive smell of Santana's arousal that she was loving every second of it. She slowly made her way up Santana's body, laying open-mouthed kisses on every inch of tan skin she could reach.

Delighted that Santana wasn't wearing a bra, Brittany paid close attention when she got to Santana's breasts, capturing a dark nipple in her mouth, licking and swirling her tongue around the stiffened nub.

Santana just squirmed and whimpered under Brittany's ministrations and brought her hand to thread through soft blonde hair as she pulled her wife closer, leaning further into the wall behind her in the process.

After tending to both breasts Brittany moved up to a tan collarbone and neck, nipping and kissing at the tender flesh as she used her hands to roughly palm Santana's breasts.

Santana couldn't take all the teasing anymore and at a particular hard nip to her neck, that made her hiss, she guided Brittany's face to her own. Staring at glazed yellow eyes, Santana laid a soft kiss at the corner of the blonde's mouth and whispered against her lips "Britt-Britt, come back, baby."

She leaned in to capture thin lips in a slow kiss, feeling Brittany smile into the kiss after a few seconds before the blonde started responding to it. They pulled back and Santana was met with the clear blue eyes she loved so much.

"Sorry…" Brittany mumbled trying to apologize for getting carried away and Santana cut her off with a kiss.

"It's okay, Britt." She reassured her blonde with a quick peck, "But I needz to get my mack on. Like right now."

Brittany giggled at her wife's faux ghetto voice and leaned in again for a kiss, this time bringing their bodies flush together, pushing her hips forward to apply more pressure to Santana's still covered center. The brunette immediately dropped her smirk and moaned quite loudly at the much needed friction between her thighs.

Brittany smiled softly as she closely watched her wife's features change in pleasure as she rubbed her extra appendage against Santana's lacy panties. She wasn't surprised when the strap on slide up and down easily as Santana's wetness had completely soaked through her barely there panties.

"So wet, San."

Feeling Santana's need overwhelm her, and her scent driving her crazy Brittany smirked once again at her wife and lowered her hands from her hips to the hem of the underwear, and pecked plump lips before ripping Santana's remaining clothes.

Santana just stared at her wife with a light scowl. "Britt, are you just going to ruin all my cloo-ohh…" she was cut off as a moan ripped from her lips as Brittany pressed the dildo to rub directly against her tender flesh, brushing against her aching clit.

Brittany moved her hands back to Santana's hips to help roll her own hips back and forth, watching as the toy slide easily up and down Santana's wet heat. The brunette was gasping for air every time the dildo hit her swollen nub.

"Britt…" she whispered in a ragged breath against Brittany's ear, "In-Inside."

Brittany groaned lowly at the words and her hips rocked up involuntarily. She reached out with on hand to direct the tip of the dildo to Santana's entrance, slowly pushing into her. She nearly growled as she felt the toy gradually stretching Santana's walls the further she went.

Santana buried her face in the crock of Brittany's neck and squeezed her eyes shut as she moaned at the feeling of being filled by her wife. She let hands fall to Brittany's ass squeezing the pale flesh and pulling her hips into her, pushing their hips flush against each other as she took all of Brittany.

She marveled at the feeling of her walls clenching around Brittany and laid a kiss to the blonde's collarbone. Brittany took it as a go ahead and started moving, taking most of the dildo out before pushing back inside, in slow hard thrusts.

Santana could feel her legs giving out at a particular hard thrust that hit just that spot. And on cue she felt Brittany gliding her hand under her thighs to lift her leg, Santana caught on and immediately wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist.

The smaller girl pushed down into the dildo and earned a whimper from her wife as the base of the dildo bumped against her own sensitive clit in this new position. That only seemed to spur her on as Brittany put one hand of the wall for leverage and pushed her hips up into Santana, faster and harder than before.

Santana could feel herself approaching release as Brittany kept hitting that spot inside of her and she could only release a broken cry of her wife's name at every thrust. It didn't take long before Santana was clenching hard around Brittany and her legs were spasming uncontrollably as her orgasm hit her hard and she slumped forward against the blonde. She let her weight rest fully on her wife and Brittany immediately hugged her close laying a soft kiss on her damp forehead.

Santana was still shaking in her arms when Brittany led both of them towards the bed.

Santana whimpered at each step she took, being still intimately connected to the blonde. "Britt, Wh-…?" She was cut off by Brittany's lips catching hers in a bruising kiss.

Brittany carefully laid Santana on the bed without disconnecting their lower halves. She got into position, propping her hands by Santana's shoulders and she slowly started her rhythm again.

Santana bit her lip as she started feeling the coil in her lower belly tightening again. And by the look on Brittany's face she was just as close to release.

Brittany heard something coming from downstairs and stopped mid thrust earning a groan of frustration from Santana who frowned at her. The blonde tilted her head to the side to hear more clearly.

Santana interrupt her concentration by asking, "What's wrong, Britt?"

Brittany shook her head with a laugh and explained. "There's some kids on the front door asking for candy."

Santana eyes widened in surprised "What? The candy is already out? Those little devils," she said in annoyance.

Brittany chuckled before leaning to give a chaste kiss to her wife and moved to pull out of her. But Santana locked her legs behind the blonde and held her close so she couldn't move or leave.

Santana's frown deepened. "Nu-uh, don't you dare stop now!" she punctuated the sentence with a roll of her hips, making Brittany moan as the base of the dildo rubbed directly against her clit.

"But San…" she managed to moan out as Santana rolled her hips upwards again.

Santana huffed in frustration, before closing her eyes. She muttered a few words under her breath that Brittany couldn't understand and flicked her wrist. After a few seconds of silence where Brittany just watched her wife with curiosity, she startled when she heard loud screams coming from downstairs; she concentrated on listening and she could clearly hear the sound of screaming children running away from their house.

Brittany's eyes widened as she gaped at her wife. Santana just shrugged and rolled her eyes; but the blonde could see the twitch in the corner of her mouth as she tried to hide a smirk.

At Brittany's disapproving gaze and her lack of movement, Santana explained herself in a pleading voice, giving Brittany her best supplicant eyes. "It's Halloween, Britt. I promise it wasn't anything serious."

Britt lifted a questioning eyebrow at her wife, Santana responded with a playful smile before she bucked her hips and ground them upwards, moaning as Brittany fully entered her again but knowing the strap on would hit on just that perfect spot in her wife. And by the way pleasure washed over Brittany's face as she clenched her eyes shut; Santana was very successful.

With another buck of her hips, Brittany gasped and opened her eyes and saw the hungry look in her wife's eyes and the smug smirk on her lips. That gave her an idea of her own.

Santana's smirk faltered at seeing the mischievous glint in the blonde's eyes as Brittany mirrored her smirk.

In the next second, Brittany withdrew almost the entire length and angled her hips, before pushing into the brunette to hit her deepest spot. Santana cried out what was supposed to be Brittany's name, as the blonde kept repeating the motion and hitting that exact place harder with each thrust.

Brittany leaned to tease at the brunette's pulse point, sucking and nipping at the tanned flesh and she could feel her wife shivering under her lips. She knew Santana was close to release, just as she was. But first, she had to make a point.

She slowed down her movements to postpone their mutual release, panting from the exertion. Santana immediately complained in a loud whimper.

"Britt…don't stop." She whined grinding her hips upwards, trying to fasten the pace again. Brittany gripped tanned hips and stopped them from moving as she set the new slow, torturous pace.

Santana whined louder, she had been so close to release but she needed more. She knew Brittany was dragging it out on purpose and by the glint in her eye she knew Brittany had something in mind.

"San…" Brittany said with a serious tone, trying to get her wife's attention. Santana, who was already a whimpering mess, snapped her unfocused eyes to her blonde.

"You cheated in our costume arrangement." Brittany said assertively; it wasn't a question, as she kept her slow pace, driving Santana crazy.

It took a moment for Santana's brain to take in the blonde's words. But once it did, her eyes widened and she tried to defend herself.

"What? No-ohhh…" her response was turned into a moan as Brittany brought her hand that wasn't holding down the brunette's hips to tease at her sensitive nub.

"Yes, you did." Brittany said firmly, as she watched her wife's eyes flutter and the shiver running through her body at the added pleasure. She also didn't miss how the brunette clenched around the dildo at her words. But she knew it wasn't enough to get Santana off. She never put too much pressure on her clit, just enough to make the brunette whimper and squirm beneath her.

She leaned in to whisper hotly in her wife's ear. "You used magic to make the costume. And to scare those kids tonight." She moved her hand to Santana's breast to tease at a dark nipple, rolling it between her fingers and tugging at it lightly.

Santana only moaned in response, as she couldn't seem to form coherent words anymore.

"That was not the deal." The blonde said as she leaned back to stare at her wife's flushed face and dark eyes.

"You're. Such. A bad. Witch." Brittany punctuated each word with a sharp thrust of her hips. Santana whimpered at the rush of arousal caused by Brittany's words and her hard thrusts; her release was so close she could almost taste it.

"S-Sorry." She managed to stutter out.

The blonde gazed at her with darkened blue eyes and reddened cheeks wearing a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Britt…Please…" she pleaded bringing one hand up to cup her wife's cheek.

Brittany knew her wife was close. She could feel by the way she shivered at every touch, the way she squeezed her trembling legs around the blonde's waist, the way she was clenching around the toy and the telltale way her chin was quivering. And the blonde was just as close; she could feel the coil in her lower belly just about to snap.

She tilted her head to lay a soft kiss on her wife's palm, before she started up a new rhythm, a faster one. Angling her hips again to hit just the right spot, making both of them cry out simultaneously at the new wave of pleasure that rushed through them.

Santana wrapped her legs tighter around Brittany and she gripped harder onto the blonde's neck, thrusting up to meet each of her movements, never breaking their eye contact.

Brittany muscles burned, as she kept driving faster and harder into her wife. A light sheen of sweat formed on her lower back and forehead, but she wasn't about to stop. They were already so close.

It only took a couple more thrusts and she was tumbling over the edge, she drew tight circles around Santana's swollen and sensitive nub to bring her wife with her. The way Santana's walls convulsed around the toy just prolonged the pleasure for the blonde. As they were both falling hard, Brittany kept her hips moving to ride out their orgasms for as long as possible as she watched the marvelous sight of her wife coming undone beneath her.

Santana was wriggling underneath the blonde as pleasure washed over her and Brittany could feel her shiver under her lips as she leaned in to lay a soft kiss to a sweaty forehead. Brittany's legs were still shaking as the waves of pleasure reverberated through her. She took a moment to catch her breath before slipping out and rolling off Santana.

She clumsily took the harness off, before laying on her back beside her wife as their breathing slowly returned to normal.

"That was amazing, Britt." Santana panted, still recuperating from the earth shattering orgasm she just had.

Brittany moved to lie on her side and propped her head on her arm to look at her wife "Thanks, babe." She said with a smug smirk.

Santana rolled her eyes at the blonde's sudden cockiness, but she still smiled at her blonde because Brittany did deserve the credit.

"San?" Brittany inquired after a few minutes of comfortable silence. Santana just hummed her response keeping her eyes closed as she enjoyed the afterglow of her recent orgasm.

"What did you do to those kids?" the blonde blurted it out, her curiosity taking the best out of her.

She saw a smile form on the brunette's lips before she opened her eyes. Santana was met with curious blue eyes staring at her.

"That's a secret." She said and gave her a playful wink as she stretched her neck up to peck Brittany on the lips with a mischievous grin.

At Brittany's adorable pout, Santana continued, "Well, after all I'm a wicked Witch." She said with a shrug of her shoulder.

Brittany grinned and moved on top of the brunette, kissing the tip of Santana's nose. "You're my wicked Witch." She whispered before leaning in for soft kiss on plump lips.

Pulling back from the kiss, Santana whispered back. "Yes, and you are my friendly Werewolf."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thank you for reading and I hope everyone liked the story. I would love to know what you guys thought about it.

And I'm working on The Dark Mist, it's not abandoned or anything. It will just take some time.

Ducks.


End file.
